red_roguefandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
This page describe what happen after defeating Balrog. if this is the player's first ascension, system will prepend these lines. * Like her husband before her, red rogue was given a new name on her return * Hearing of her use of the rune of time and her constant cheating of death, they named her... * Immortal If you have Yendor Epilogues will be randomly determined between them. * Epilogue 1 ** she returned to rule the kingdom she had once abandoned ** for (From 20 to 40) years she ruled in peace. no one dared question or make war with one who travelled through time and wielded the power of yendor. ** she took no prince and gave her people no heirs. her quest for vengeance of her dead husband had brought no solace. ** (This line will be printed only when your minion is alive.) *** offers of marriage were made to her, dying on their lips as they saw (The minion's name) advance following her rebuttal ** on her death bed, her people were divided. those doubting her title rioting, those defending it becoming cruel vigilantes. it was not long before the kingdom was at war with its neighbours. * Epilogue 2 ** she travelled aimlessly across the kingdom she had once abandonned ** using the amulet of yendor she ? and ?. (? is the one of the below sentences) *** slew the dragon of diahrmid pass *** defeated an army of ogres *** scaled the world's tallest mountain to retrieve the egg of the phoenix *** destroyed the ifrit of the barren wastes ** but her heart was still empty, even after claiming vengeance on her husband's murder ** (This line will be printed only when your minion is alive.) *** (The minion's name) followed her wherever she went on her adventures. tending to her when she was too weary to travel anymore. If you have husband If you use yendor to bargain with Death for restoring her husband, you will see this epilogue. * she and her husband retired to their farm to live out quieter lives * (Only one sentence will be selected randomly among below sentences) ** they had only one child, whose life was unremarkable, but gave joy to the married couple every day. ** they had (2 or 3) children, whose lives were unremarkable, but gave joy to the married couple every day. ** they had no children. their adventures had quelled any desire to grow a familiy. * thankful to merely have each other after being apart in flesh, they led simple lives until the end of their days. the immortal's husband was not fool enough to send his wife on yet another errand. Without Yendor or husband * returning empty handed, she was able to survive a few days before the calamity struck. * rng, seizing the power that had once held him hostage, let loose catastrophic chaos. * (Three sentences will be selected randomly among below sentences) ** he turned the seas to oatmeal porridge. ** he replaced all the stars with candles, destroying all warmth and light in the universe. ** he made turned every man whose name began with an \"s\" to lead. ** he replaced the world's fish with birds and world's birds with fish, leaving most to drown. ** he turned great swathes of land to honey, its peoples buried or mired. ** he changed everyone's name to bob, which surprisingly wasn't that harmful. ** he made every blade of grass a sharp as a knife, crippling many. ** he turned all the sand in the world to sodium. the seas exploded. * what life the immortal had the brief chance to experience was not a happy one End of epilogue Every epilogue have same endings. * (Only one sentence will be selected among below sentences, depending on the ending) ** (If you have husband at the end) *** when her husband died, he returned to the underworld. ** (If your minion was not human and was not consumed by the Balrog) *** eventually (name of minion) returned to the underworld. * when the immortal died, the rune of time took effect again as it had when she had died in the dungeon perhaps the world continued without her, or perhaps it was erased as she was pulled back through time. * the immortal looked into eternity, and descended...